Walking Dead Extinction
by RedxHood
Summary: Logan Walker has been sleeping for awhile, now he is waking up to a world surrounded by death. The population has dropped along with the greenhouse gases, but the death toll has reached apocalypse level. If one thing is certain it is this. no one is safe and no one is guaranteed to live.


Logan Walker laid in a hospital bed, alone and wearing only a hospital gown. He cracked his eyelids open, slowly adjusting to the light he blinked several times over. It was like he was waking from the most drowsy nap he ever had. He turned his head, hearing the bones in his neck creak as he did so. Turning it over he looking around the room." Nurse! Nurse!" He said horsely, not releasing how thirty or dry his throat was. He waited for several more minutes, finding it hard to believe the only thing he heard was the beating of his own heart.

He turned over, grasping the assistance button. Pressing down on the button several times, he did not hear the buzzer sound. Following the cord that passed the monitor he could see the power was out on the machine and had been for some time. However, he did notice that there was a half empty bag of fluids in an IV bag.

The most peculiar thing was the dead flowers beside him. They were petrified and the leaves crumbled as he reached out to touch them. He had to get out and investigate. The instinct of survival told him that there was nothing good going on. He needed to get out and find the nurses station.

Logan tried to lean forwards, grasping into the IV stand. As he pulled himself up he felt more bone creak as he did. Whatever damage from the car wreck was gun and he was seemingly healed; just really stiff. He managed to rise up from the bed, realizing just how filthy he was.

Thankfully he was just doused in sweat and nothing more. He swung his right foot out from the bed, reaching down with its tiptoes to touch the floor. Not to soon he made contact with the ground. Taking a deep breath he swung the other leg out and touched the floor.

Removing the tape from the IV injector he pulled the needle out slowly. Hissing slightly he dropped the tip away. Taking the stand in his hands once again he pushes off from the bed, leaning into the stand for support. When he stood up it felt like he was light headed. Breathing deep the man leaned into the stand, nearly losing his footing.

Looking down he saw fresh blood on the floor, a trail of sorts. The window had two holes in it, now doubt from the bullets that ripped into the person that was there. The blood looked to have been partially been in the process of being scrubbed clean when the water bucket was spilt over.

Rushing he moved against the wall to the bathroom. Inside he leaned forwards, turning on the tap. He had to satisfy his thirst, that meant filling his hand with water and slurping it up. He did this several times over, feeling the desire for water getting worse and worse. Logan slapped his hand against the faucet when the water seemingly ran out, leaving him on his own once again." What the hell." He whipped his mouth off before stepping out of the bathroom.

He opened the door to the outside, rolling over to the. Nurses station. The hall was dark aside from a few lights that were still working. It seemed that someone intentionally removed several lights and disconnected power fusses to preserve the energy. Getting to the nurses station he couldn't see any one there. Walking around he picked up the phone and held it to his ear. There was no dial tone, nothing to show a viable means of communication.

The feeling of eeriness was getting progressively worse up to the point where he saw a mauled corpse. A door was chained off, blood sneered everywhere in the closed hall. There was a single body of a pretty blond, her face in fact but her body are down to the skeleton almost. Had he anything in his stomach he might had hurled than and there. Still, there was nothing to be done. The sight let him know that something as horrible wrong.

Returning to his room he checked over the Cabinet there. Thankfully his kin must have left a set of clothes behind because his carhatt jacket, red and blue flannel shirt and jeans were there. Removing the gown he changed into the clothes. The actions had woken his body up, there was still some dizziness and confusion but he was feeling very much awake now.

Logan moved down the hall slowly, taking in the images around him. The hall was empty and devoid of any activity. He had been to his share of hospitals and regardless of the time or place there was someone on watch and operating a supervision fashion. The fact that there was no one here and the body left on the ground told him that there wasn't anyone on staff around. But it conflicted with his fresh bag of IV. There has to be someone here, somewhere.

The set-up told him there was an incident going on. The fact that the hospital seemed to be trying to conserve power indicated that there was an incident. Could they be in a Katrina situation. Truth be told he didn't recognize the hospital, maybe he was a few counties over from his home. Either way the fact that there was a mauled body told him two things. One, shit had definitely find horribly wrong. The second was that he needed to find his family and quick. Logan stopped at an intersecting hallway. The three way rather two remaining ways he could go seemed limited. One way was in a dimly dimly lit hall with broken light fixtures and something smeared on the wall. The other way lead him to a stairwell where he was certain was entirely darkness.

He took the one on the left, going towards the broken lights. As he got closer he noticed there was more than just darkness. The smears on the wall was drive blood and they were accompanied by bullet holes in the wall. On the ground were a half a dozen bodies. Medical staff and patients filled with holes and then finished off with a a headshot. They were rotting bodies with bandages on their bodies or some sort of gash that seemed out of place. Something out of a savage beatdown, or a monster attack like with the nurse.

The roof above was also full of holes, looking up an accident, maybe an overzealous shooter. He noticed the rifle on the ground, a standard issue M4 with an ACOG scope. Knowing when and when not to carry a gun he foresaw this as a time to carry a weapon. Bending over he grabbed the rifle, ejecting the magazine he counted three bullets remaining and one in the chamber. " Better than nothing." He sighed.

There was a scuffle from behind him. He spun around and looked at another patient in a hospital gown. He was a tall and spectacled balls man who was trailing his IV stand. Looking at the man he stepped forward a few times," Hey." He called. The man gave no response, standing their aimlessly.

" I said hey." He barked louder. The man began to turn, showcasing the horror. Logan than realized the man was cut open, like a cadaver. The rib spreader was still lodged in its chest showcasing it's dead heart. The thing must have been in midst surgery and yet it was still walking.

Logan's jaw dropped as he looked at the man. He couldn't quite gauge everything that was going on. This had to be some horrifying nightmare that was out of control." Okay, I got wake up." He said to himself as the monster began to come at logan." I've got to wake up!"


End file.
